


Bower

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [23]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-cultural, Double Drabble, Elves and Dwarves, M/M, Romance, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stone and star and tree were witness to more than ever the curious would know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing) in the [MandatoryMinimums](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MandatoryMinimums) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Any fandom: Kissing is just like everything else: practice makes perfect.

* * *

Narvi did not entirely understand Celebrimbor's occasional need to leave Ost-in-Edhel's fine towers to wander about the countryside, communing, talking, whatever, with the trees. Of course, the Elven Smith did not always seem to understand the Dwarrow's need to spend quality time with half a mile of good granite overhead, underfoot, and to either side, not the airy emptiness of the star-pricked sky. But understood or not, both accepted that the other had such needs, and did not cavil at them. Indeed, sometimes the city was treated to the sight of Narvi taking three steps to Celebrimbor's one, as perfectly coordinated as in the forge they shared more often than not, going out the city gates, venturing together to Dwarrowdelf or forest bower. Most people chose not to speculate on what they might be doing, one or the other far from their usual environment (or at any rate, not to express those speculations aloud), but there were those who wondered if perhaps two of such dissimilar origin might require rather more practice together, to perfect the arts of intimacy. 

Stone and star and tree were witness to more than ever the curious would know. And that did include kissing practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Morgynleri for suggesting using the picture as well.
> 
> (Reposted because I managed to thoroughly mess up the claim thing, and could not figure out how to fix it otherwise. Sorry!)


End file.
